


Of Lions and Sheep

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail Hobbs is a Cannibal, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Season/Series 03, Blanket Permission, But there is an Original Male Character, Cannibalism Puns, Classism, Complete, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy Murder Family, He's a nasty piece of work, Homophobia, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misogyny, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Neighbors, Nosy Neighbors, Not any of the mains, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Post Mpreg, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Quote: Eat The Rude (Hannibal), Racism, Rude Original Male Character, Transphobia, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A very nice but secretive family just moved into Rosemary's sleepy little town and she's intrigued and absolutely tickled pink by them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first POV Outsider fic! I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            **Of Lions and Sheep**

 

 

 

 

         There was something strange, something... wrong, with the children that came from that house. 

 

Oh, hold on now, if you please, dearies. I'm getting too far ahead of my story. Well, let me start at the beginning.

 

It all started about a few weeks ago. A very handsome family just moved into the vacant house right across from mine.

 

They all piled out of a very chic black Bentley. Two men - the oldest had very Old-World good looks - and the younger one. 

 

The younger man was handsome as well but was very closed off to the world. He gave off very strong "Don't mess with me" vibes.

 

The children - their children, I assume - got out of the backseat of the car. The oldest child looked very eerily like that Hobbs girl. Oh, that poor dear. Shame, what happened to her.

 

The couple's two younger children - they were both boys. One had the same wild brown curls and green eyes of the grumpy fellow.

 

The other boy looked just like the older gentleman. Same brown-blond hair, styled the exact same gelled back coif. The same maroon-colored eyes. 

 

All three children raced ahead of their fathers into the house and slammed the door shut behind them.

 

"Welcome to our new home, mylimasis," the older man told the younger one, looking at him with such devotion and love. 

 

I'd been watching them from my front porch, swaying back and forth on my rickety wooden rocking chair.

 

They noticed me noticing them and waved in greeting. They both walked over to me.

 

"Hello, I'm Hans and this is my husband, Winston," the older man introduced himself and his husband to me in a lilting accent I'd never heard before. He smiled like he felt like he just told the best joke on Earth.

 

I could see Winston trying not to roll his eyes. Hmm. What's that about, I wonder? Well, anyway, it's only polite that I introduce myself in return.

 

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Rosemary," I smiled, offering my hand up for a shake.

 

"Lovely name," Hans complimented. Winston nodded in agreement, keeping quiet and avoiding eye contact.

 

"I was just discussing with my husband on the topic of dinner parties. I love hosting them and I would love to have one here soon to get to know our new neighbors. You're invited, of course," Hans spoke with a polite grin. And there was a certain twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't figure out why, but I was beginning to feel scared, anxious and worried. 

 

Winston tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes again, but he too had that strange smile and look. 

 

"We'd love to have you for dinner," Hans said, looking like he was having a private laugh at a joke that only he and his family knew the punchline to.

 

But I couldn't figure out why. Not then, anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

     A week passed since the family moved into our sleepy little town. Theirs and my house both sat at the end of a cul-de-sac. 

 

There was, of course, gossip about the new neighbors. About how secretive and private they were. 

 

The only time they left the house was to shop at the farmer's market or the nearest Wal-Mart, which was 10 minutes away. 

 

One man, his name was Robert and he was an absolute boorish, brainless fool.

 

Now, I don't like speaking badly about others but, Robert truly was the worst.

 

Homophobic, racist, misogynistic, classist, ableist, transphobic and just an all around nasty piece of work.

 

He was an unpleasant fellow. So unpleasant that he began to loudly express his backwards views as soon as he heard about the new family that had just moved in.

 

 

"Sir," Hans spoke calmly when he opened his front door and stepped out to see what all the commotion was about. He walked towards Robert, stopping right in front of him. "Please come inside my home so that we may talk. I'm sure we could work something out and put this whole thing behind us."

 

He put an arm around Robert and guided him towards his family's new home. 

 

Before he closed the front door, I heard Hans say: "We'd love to have you for dinner."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to give this fic one (1) more chapter.
> 
> After this, the end.
> 
> To quote the narrarator from Madeline: "That's all there is. There isn't any more." 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Kudos and comments or even just emojis are welcome. 😀
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thank you for your comments and kudos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              **Chapter Two (2)**

 

 

 

 

A week later and it's Monday now. A week has passed since Hans invited Robert for dinner and no one has seen or heard from Robert ever since then.

 

Hans and his family also never left the house after what the town is now calling The Robert Incident. 

 

Days go by and it's Thursday now. Hans and his family suddenly leave in a hurry, not even bothering to warn us. Or even tell us why they were leaving. But they did wave goodbye to me with sad smiles as they pulled out of their driveway and sped away.

 

The next day, Friday, Head FBI Agent Jack Crawford from Quantico knocked on my door, asking me the usual questions: What were they like here? What did they tell you? Did you know that they were Dr. Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter and former FBI Special Agent Will Graham-Lecter? Do you know where they could have gone?

 

And if only I'd known then what I knew now. Even knowing the truth now, it doesn't change anything. 

 

I'm glad they were here. I'm glad they interacted with me and befriended me.

 

Most of all, I'm glad Hannibal killed Robert. I'm downright giddy about it. He got what he deserved.

 

I'm also glad that the Lecter-Graham family got away. 

 

I hide a smirk as I say goodbye to Jack Crawford, shooing him out of my house as politely and quickly as possible.

 

I'm glad the Lecter-Grahams were here in this sleepy little town. They made my life much more interesting.

 

I'm rooting for them, wherever they've gone or wherever they're going. 

 

I just hope they send me a postcard or something.

 

This old lady is entertained by them and fond of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
